


Creation

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Undertale Multiverse, new multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Aria/Inky
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Creation

He came into the room to find that she was sitting in the middle of the living room, she seemed to be very focused. There was no sign of her usual sketchbook and her brush was sitting beside her as she seemed focused on something in front of her. Inky couldn't tell what it was exactly his partner was looking at so he moved over and saw a collection of what looked like marbles except that there was more to them than that. They were small orbs and inside each of them seemed a different skeleton.

  
  
"What are you doing?" 

  
  
"Creating a multiverse." 

  
  
"Why?" 

  
  
"Because these souls have no home. No place to be who they are and they need a place to stay. They deserve that right just as much as we do." 

  
  
"I suppose you're right." He watched, this was the first time he had ever seen her create something like this. It wasn't like when she summoned a object or food by sketching it. This was a power he had too, but he rarely needed to use it and he had never seen her do this so he figured that she too did not need to use such power. His always required his brush when he was making something new, but then again he wasn't like her. She was a Creator. A being neither human nor monster. She was the one every monster who knew of the AUs knew of because she was the one who trained new guardians... no guardian ever was widely accepted unless they had taken the oath and she alone judged if they were worthy or ready to be a guardian of the multiverse of their choosing. He never did understand how she kept track of every multiverse and every AU in them. It was, he knew, tireless work, but somehow she managed to juggle them all... she knew every guardian and whether they were good at their job or not... some were, some weren't... but then again some Creators, from the world she had come from, carelessly made such guardians without realizing what it took to be a guardian. No true guardian existed that had not taken the oath. 

  
  
He was fascinated and delighted that she was doing something like this. Her eyelights flickering between silver and their normal purple. He knew she was drawing on a power that she and she alone could control. A power that made her the most powerful being in all of the multiverses to ever exist. She was the only Creator to exist in the multiverses and she had decided that because of it, that it was her duty to become their protector. Things hadn't always gone as planned and there had been... bumps, but she was at once the most revered and feared being to ever exist. Enemies trembled at the mere mention of her while others would rejoice. Though she was not immortal, many thought of her as a god because of her power, despite her insistence that she as not. He watched as an orb in her hand began to grow and expand little by little as she constructed for the orphaned souls a world to explore, to run and play in, to thrive. Scenes of all sorts of environments flashed in the orb that was in her hand as she instilled in this world everything that they would need. Food, water, air... magic. The very last element always was the hardest for anyone to create, it would leave him a little weakened when he did it, but she didn't seem to even notice as purple magic gently encased the orbs around her and began to merge them with the world that she had created. Many of them linked with white strings of fate. A select few had a red string... He felt something in him pulse. He had always felt that he and his partner had been connected by a red thread of fate even though it was impossible that she should be here.... She was the one he was meant to have. He had known it almost as he knew his own name the moment his eyelights flickered to life the first time. When the last of the orbs had made it there, he saw her stand. A pair of black feathered wings that seemed to be dotted with the stars themselves, residual energy of what she'd just used, formed behind the black robes she wore. She left the home and he followed her out. He watched as she took off into the "air" of the Anti-Void and a portal opened above her. She slipped into it, but he caught a glimpse of the place she was going. A place Error WISHED he could find. 

  
  
The Doodlesphere... where so many orbs of AUs floated about like trillions upon trillions of stars. The portal closed behind her and she looked around with a smile. Each orb around her was so very precious in her eyelights... each one deserved to exist. To be. She held out her hands and let the new AU she had designated "Unknownverse" come to be. A place where many souls to live in their expected homes even though their homes had no real name. It floated among the others and she couldn't stop the smile as she watched it take its place among its many brethren. This was a place to forever be protected. Cherished. She had made sure Error and the like could never find it. Never come to this place where AUs were held once they were created and thrived. The portal opened again and she left to return the house, feeling full of joy, but there was still work to do. There were still AUs to visit, to find, to help. A guardian's duties were never over until they drew their last breath.

  
  
To her... there was nothing more rewarding than this. She would not trade this life for anything. 


End file.
